


Miracle

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, FBI Agent Danny Mahealani, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Offscreen Dismemberment, POV Alternating, So much death, gruesome cases, humans are awful, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, seriously if any of this triggers you in the slightest don't read, trigger tags mostly for chap. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: "Stiles, are you really using government equipment and staff to get updates on your crush?", his colleague asked, one eyebrow raised.Stiles was inclined to just say yes, but there was a reason, one that even Rafael McCall got."Look, I know you are aware of the Supernatural, Ethan told me back than. Derek is a Werewolf too and he's constantly getting into trouble-"Danny interrupted him with "I know someone who got the same problem, in fact, he's sitting right in front of me."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> In comparism to my other works, this seems kind of heavy and dark.  
> So, I'm not sure how to tag it, but I want to be on the save site,  
> if anyone wants to suggest tags I need to put in there, please feel free to tell me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

  


  


  


  


  


Working for the FBI meant he had a shit ton to do and a serious lack of free time.  
Although he wouldn't change that for the world, because Stiles had access to all the data, everything and the first day in Special Agent McCall's department was so overwhelming, Stiles actually got a boner while sitting at his own desk. It was not as mortifying as it would have been anywhere else, because there were no Werewolves or other things that go bump in the night in their little group of Agents. They were seven in total, himself included.  


He was surprised, though, when he came face to face with Danny Mahealani when McCall introduced him to the bureau. Danny just smiled and nodded, like he expected him to get here one day. High praise. In a quiet moment he told him, that they had outright asked Danny to come work for them, when they found out his hacker skills had just improved. And he was damn good at programming too.  


It was a few weeks in, when Stiles asked Danny for a favor. "No, absolutely not." was the flat answer, all the while typing away and switching from one screen to another. Stiles let an annoyed whine out and wiggled with his whole body in frustration.  


"Oh, come on, for me? Please? Danny-boy, I will get you your favorite coffee for as long as we work together, I promise!" still whining and Danny stopped for a few seconds to grace him with a suspicious side eye.  


"That right there should concern me, because when McCall get's wind of it, I lose my job." Danny said, continuing to gather data for their next case. He tried to ignore his colleague as good as he could.  


"Danny, he already knows, he gave me permission. I'm not stupid enough to risk both our jobs." Stiles said, making his 'I'm not above begging'-face.  


"Who am I supposed to keep track of? And why, because Stiles, if I do this, I want the whole story," Danny gave in and swiveled around in his chair, to face Stiles properly. "Not like last time."  


Sighing in defeat, Stiles shut the door to Danny's office and grabbed one of the lonely chairs.  
"So, you remember my cousin Miguel?" he started, scratching the back of his neck and instantly got a slow smirk from Danny.  


"Yeah, what about him?" seeing Danny smirk was very unnerving, he must've learned it at college, because Stiles didn't have a single memory of Danny ever doing that in High School.  


"You know he's not really my cousin, right?"-"Yes, Stiles I figured, since his real name is Derek Hale. I thought that was the reason you stopped asking me, if gay guys think you're attractive, to be honest."  


Stiles forgot how to breath for a second, even though his mouth was gaping. "No! It's not like that, Jesus, Danny...as if I could land-....you know what, doesn't matter. What matters is, that you keep tabs on him and if there's anything suspicious, I'm the first one you call. And yes, that includes having a significant other. With Derek, that usually means trouble, so you have to make a background check for them too. Don't look at me like that. That's your unimpressed face, I don't like it."  


"Stiles, are you really using government equipment and staff to get updates on your crush?" his colleague asked, one eyebrow raised.  


Stiles was inclined to just say yes, but there was a reason, one that even Rafael McCall got.  
"Look, I know you are aware of the Supernatural, Ethan told me back than. Derek is a Werewolf too and he's constantly getting into trouble-"  


Danny interrupted him with "I know someone who got the same problem, in fact, he's sitting right in front of me."  


"Dude, just- anyway, with Derek it's always Life or Death, yeah, capital letters with those. I know he's not with his sister anymore and he's not in Beacon Hills. I just want to be able to help, if someone, like, you know, his crazy Werejaguar Ex-Kate Argent, was about to kill him. I don't want him dead and I know you don't want that either." he has been flailing and emphasizing with his hands all along.  


"Fine." his former classmate agreed mulish.

"Thanks Danny, that means a lot, really." Stiles said, a wide smile stretching his lips, as he laid a folder on Danny's desk and left the room.  


"Yeah, I'm gonna regret this..." he murmured into the empty space, before turning towards his screens and opened the folder, already starting to track Derek down. "Let's see where you are, Hale."  


°

Danny had to admit that Stiles did change a lot. Sure, when he felt comfortable enough with someone, his quirky nerdy self still spilled over everywhere and he flailed so much, Danny was surprised he didn't succeed in poking out his own eye at some point.  


The thing was, though, when he wasn't around Danny or McCall, his whole posture and attitude changed. He seemed to think rather than blabber about anything and everything that went on in his head. And he was, dare Danny say, graceful? All in all, he was pretty damn hot, if he was honest with himself. He wouldn't tell Stiles though. Some things better stay inside ones head.  


It was probably thanks to the one-on-one training with Rafael McCall and his buddies, that Stiles body got into peak shape and Danny heard he was extremely good with a gun. Something, Danny would've never thought before, given Stiles clumsiness in High School. He was still impressed, Stiles didn't manage to impale himself on a lacrosse stick back then.  


He did come in from time to time, to check up on what Danny could offer about Derek. Even though their agreement stated, that Danny would inform him, if something major happened. He hadn't been there in a month, due to a gruesome case. Serial killer who only picked twins under the age of fifteen. He made them decide who had to die first and then they had to help kill their sibling. The other one didn't live either, it was just postponed.  


"Yo, Danny-kins, how's it goin'?" the bane of his existence said. No, that would be too harsh. Stiles was a minor inconvenience, because of his special task. And anyway, they were kind of friends now.  


"Work, work and oh, look at that, work." he didn't even turn around to greet him, just pointed from one screen to another.  


"Uhh, yes, talk snarky to me, you know I like it," Stiles said, without missing a beat. He came up to Danny and put his hands on the back of his chair. "Any updates?" he asked.  


"Not really, nothing big at least. Derek had a few hook-ups back home in San Francisco, is still not working, god it must be so great to be rich, and he moved to New York." Danny said, reciting his bullet points, slightly turning towards Stiles, who lost his grip and stumbled to stand right next to Danny.  


"He did what now?" he sounded baffled, like he couldn't understand why Derek would do such a thing. "I mean, he lived there before, with his sister Laura, but I didn't think he'd be back there for a while."  


Danny frowned and looked at Stiles properly. "I know, you gave me the folder, remember? Why are you so surprised now?"  


"I don't know, maybe because he's kind of close now and not all the way on the other side of the country." it literally broke out of him as he gesticulated wildly.  


"Stiles...you didn't lie to me, right? This was approved by Rafael...? Otherwise I stalked Derek for two years now, digitally, but still, just because you asked." he got a bit lightheaded at the prospect to have committed a felony for Stiles, again.  


"No! I didn't lie, damnit, Danny...You want me to get good ole Raffy to confirm? Fuck, you didn't do anything wrong, don't look at me like that. It's giving me a complex." Stiles looked uncomfortable, as he scrubbed his face over and over, ending it in completely destroying his perfectly styled hair.  
He looked a bit wild now.  


A loud pinging noise interrupted whatever Danny was about to say and they both looked at the screen. "That shouldn't happen." he said, frowning, as he investigated the root of the problem.  
Sure, he had programmed an alarm if a combination of variables came true in a specific or non-specific order. Which...obviously happened. "Uhm...Stiles..." he said, not knowing how to voice it. He was so, so fucked.  


"What? What was that? Did someone try to hack you? Talk to me, Danny!" and of course Stiles was freaking out now. He knew the feeling, he was too.  


"So, let's just say, all this time I thought this would never happen and your favor was not really needed, because you were worrying too much? I was wrong, you were right. Someone took Derek." he said this in an unusual fast pace for him and looked towards Stiles, as apologetic as possible.  


"Come again? Are you telling me, you lost sight of him? What are you doing looking at me? Search for him! I need to know where I have to drop off to get him." he said, harsher than he had ever talked to Danny and he had definitely got a lot of Stiles moods over the last two years. On the outside he might look cool and collected, but Danny could see a fire burning in his eyes, that made it abundantly clear just how angry he was.  


He was on it in seconds, not really wanting to know what would happen, if he couldn't find Derek.  
A few things came up. "He moved three weeks ago, same apartment he had with Laura. Surveillance cameras show him going in and out a whole week straight. Groceries, errands, the like. Not much different than whatever he did in San Fran. I thought maybe he was just a lot more inside, so I didn't question it and the program I wrote neither. But a week after his phone is dead, off, whatever, can't get another location than his apartment. So probably still there, just without power. No one used his landline or computer. Fuck, I'm sorry Stiles, I got lazy and didn't really think about it."  


"Are you telling me, he's been gone for two weeks and you didn't notice? He could be dead already, he could- Kate could-" and suddenly Danny witnessed for the first time in his life a panic attack. It wasn't pretty and the guilt just kept piling up for this situation.  


He sprang out of his chair and towards Stiles, trying to get him to breath, but was brushed off.  
"Don't- touch- me!" he said between short breaths and pointed at Danny's computer. "Find- him!"  
Unwilling to let him be, Danny tried again to help, but was shoved away, followed by a growled 'No'. For being human, it was pretty impressive, so Danny sat down again, ignoring the sounds coming from Stiles. Who was now sitting on the ground. It sounded like he was suffocating.  


It was a silent for a while, but Danny didn't dare to look back at Stilinski. "Remind me to never ask you to watch my back, Danny." was what Stiles eventually said with a rough voice. He knew he deserved this, but it still cut deep. They both worked up towards a decent friendship over time and Danny knew, he had fucked up big time.  


"Stiles-"-"Don't. Just don't. Postpone your apology until we find him. If he's still alive, I might consider forgiving you."  


°

Derek didn't know how long he was in the basement of those fanatic Hunters, but he couldn't feel his arms anymore. He couldn't really feel anything in general, as it seemed they had him under constant Wolfsbane to sedate him and electricity to hinder his healing to power through.  
The Hunters left, after they toyed with him for a while.  


He wasn't alone though, there were five other 'wolves with him down here, although he couldn't see them, their heartbeats were clear to him. Just one was barely there and Derek swallowed against the uprising bile. They weren't here to give away their packs or other information.  


They were here to die. In creative ways too.

The first time Derek had woken up there, one of those Hunters had cut Derek's arm off with a delighted face. Then, he sewed it back on, just to see if it would knit itself back on, as if it was some kind of experiment.  


It did, but his bone was still weak, not that it mattered. Those sounds and the pain would haunt him for the short time he was alive. Derek wasn't really positive about this situation. No one would come for him, Scott hadn't called for a few months and didn't really answer any of Derek's texts, so it was a mute point to think about him.  


Stiles...he hadn't heard of Stiles since he left for College. And in all honesty, Derek didn't know how to approach him anymore. Not that he would get a chance now anyway. Regret pooled low in his stomach.  


That left Cora and just thinking about her, Derek had to close his eyes. They hadn't parted on good terms, when he left to New York. _"Fine! See if I care!"_ , was the last she had said to him. It was ironic, that that had been his last words to Laura, when she went back to Beacon Hills on her own.  
Maybe he deserved this. He caused a lot of pain and Cora had been doing well without Derek in her life, she would be fine without him. Everyone would be fine without him.  


The whole room was soundproof, he was not able to hear beyond these walls, so every time they came back was a surprise to him. He was hanging on some sort of rack directly in front of the door. The others probably hung behind him. If he concentrated while smelling the air, he would be able to count how many Werewolves had died in here already.  


He had stopped, when he reached thirteen, knowing it was way more than that.  
Did they slaughter entire packs, or was everyone just handpicked? Did they know he didn't really have an Alpha or a real Pack bond to anyone? Were those their targets? He could ask those other 'wolves, but striking up a conversation was not what he wanted to do now, so he figured they wouldn't either.  


The door opened again and the usual three Hunters entered. One of them smiled like a maniac. "It's harvest time!" he laughed, walking past him and then Derek heard a chain saw spring to life. One heartbeat after another died out, as soon as the horrible screams stopped. The sounds were terrible, wet and broken by something hard at times, when the chain saw hit bone.  


Derek had closed his eyes in defeat, accepting his fate, because this would just be a miracle if someone was to interfere now. Derek didn't believe in miracles. He felt the electricity being turned off and then a wet hand landed on his face.  


"Hey, wakey wakey, Hale!" the smaller one of the group said, smearing the blood of those other Werewolves all over the side of his face and then on his torso. "Your time isn't up yet. Katy wants to _talk_ to you. Shouldn't be long until she's here." when he finished bathing him in blood, the other one turned up the volt again. Higher than before. He smashed his teeth together in pain and wouldn't be surprised if they broke because of the pressure he put on them.  


When the door to the cellar opened with a loud bang, Derek thought he was so out of it, he imagined the whole thing. "FBI, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, FACE DOWN, ON THE GROUND, DON'T MOVE!" a familiar voice shouted. "Hands where I can see them. No sudden movements!"  


They obeyed immediately, the weapon trained on them promised to get a bullet straight through their head. Stiles was about to get his handcuffs with one hand, but looked around the room just for a split second. Derek saw his face harden and then his gun went off, three precise shots. When he put his gun back into the holster on his hip, he finally made eye contact with Derek and he could see how Stiles let out a relieved breath.  


"Fuck, wait, I'll get you out of there." he said, almost touching Derek's wrists and he wolfed out to stop him.  


"Don't touch me! Turn it off first." he said through gritted teeth, knowing the high voltage would've killed Stiles immediately. He seemed to get what Derek was saying and found the machine. Seconds later, the low drone of electricity stopped and he could breathe a little easier.  


"Are you hurt somewhere? This is a lot of blood." Stiles asked, his face looked so soft now, nothing like the badass Agent that came flying into the room minutes before. Hands fluttering just above Derek's skin, but not touching.  


"It's not mine." he said, gulping. "One of them must have the keys to those chains."  


Stiles rolled his eyes. "Urgh, I hate searching dead bodies."  


He couldn't resist, Derek huffed a laugh at that. "Well, you killed them."  


Everything about Stiles screamed exasperated. "Are you sad about that?" he asked, one eyebrow going up, as he looked at Derek over his shoulder.  


It made him smile and this, this was exactly what he needed right now. "No, not particularly."  


Stiles searched their pockets and was eventually successful in his quest. He opened Derek's chains and he had half a mind to tell Stiles, not to put pressure on his right arm.  


"Why?" Stiles asked, brows furrowed, as he took Derek's left arm to sling it over his shoulder. He had still Wolfsbane in his system, which made him drowsy.  


"They cut my arm off and sewed it back on. The bone still feels not fully healed." he answered, feeling how Stiles miss stepped once in surprise.  


"You gotta be shitting me. What the hell was wrong with those fuckwarts." Stiles said, all the while carrying Derek halfway up the stairs. "Oh, by the way, quick question: Do Child Protective Services for Werewolves exist? And therapists?"  


Derek turned his face to him, suddenly closer than he thought. "I don't think so, but I'm not sure. therapists probably, but CPS not so much...why?" he asked, turning his head back to face the stairs, too distracted by Stiles amber eyes. He wasn't even sure if the word for what he felt right now existed yet. Relief was not cutting it in the slightest.  


"Let's not talk about that right now. Oh, good news, I shot your crazy Ex, the first one obviously. Hopefully she's still dead when we reach the ground floor." Stiles joked and again, something swelled in Derek's chest, he might just cry a little when he's finally alone. Yeah, that was probably not a bad idea given the recent events. If out of happiness or what had happened, he wasn't sure yet.  


°

How they had gotten everyone out, without the neighbors seeing it, was beyond Stiles, but he took what he could get on secrecy. Kate had in fact still been dead and was immediately taken to be cremated. Stiles wasn't about to take his chances with that bitch.  


It had been not as easy to get the house cleaned up, after every information necessary had been gathered. Photos, video material, notes, statements. Three of the female Werewolves were dead and Stiles still dreamed about them begging him to kill them. The remaining two were in therapy and had taken in a few of those children.  


It turned out, those Hunters had used the woman to reproduce, sold the kids off or let them stay, just to be tortured over and over again by pedophiles or Hunters. It made Stiles unmeasurably angry that they wouldn't find those other people involved.  


The basement had been for male Werewolves only. Mostly to hurt them and experiment how much they could endure and how long it took until they weren't able to heal anymore. They had actually kept notes of that, probably to put their findings into a twisted version of a Bestiary.  


Derek was in therapy too, although he complained at first and told Stiles it wasn't necessary, he eventually gave in and went. Seeing as he was staying in Stiles spare room at the moment.  


Stiles was home, a rare occurrence, sitting on his couch, he could hear Derek on the phone. Judging from what he had told Stiles, the first time in the last three weeks.  


_"No, I'm fine now Cora. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. Cora...Cora please don't cry, I'm okay."_ , he heard him say and tried to tune it out. Derek's voice didn't sound particularly stable, but Stiles wasn't one to make assumptions.  


He opened his beer and turned the TV on, if Derek hadn't heard him coming home, this should alert him enough. He was rarely here now. Stiles was still in his work clothes, but he just didn't see the appeal to move at the moment. Only going so far as to loosen his tie and open the first two buttons of his shirt. He leaned back and spared his socks an amused smile.  


Even though they were supposed to be dressed to the nines, he got away with wearing colorful and funny socks. It was his coping mechanism with the ugly truth out there, sue him. Today it was cookie monster socks.  


Some time later, when Stiles kind of got into the show 'Say Yes to the Dress!', Derek emerged from the spare room and just stood at the doorway, looking at Stiles. It made him jittery. But Stiles ignored his stare as best he could. "Goddamn it Miranda, why would you pick a sleeveless dress, it looks horrible on you!" he said downing the last of his fourth beer. Maybe he should stop now and switch to soda. Thinking about that, made him aware that he hadn't really eaten today and yes, he was slightly buzzed thanks to that.  


Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Derek approaching. He stopped at the other end of Stiles couch. "When are you going to tell me how you found me?" blunt as always, the Werewolf asked before sitting down, still facing Stiles, who started scratching his cheek and made a thoughtful, yes drunk, but thoughtful face.  


"Probably never." he knew his heartbeat was steady, because he didn't really want to confess to Derek that he had kept tabs on him for the last two years, without actually talking to him. It was embarrassing and creepy. And he was definitely too tipsy for that conversation to go well in any way. "You slick bastard, you waited until I was inebriated to ask again." he slurred a bit, damnit. He needed food. "Can we get Pizza? I feel like pizza would be so nice right now." he said, burrowing deeper into the back cushions of his couch.  


Derek shook his head with a smile. "I actually cooked today. It's just Pasta, but you can reheat it."  
He was still looking at Stiles, he could feel his stare anywhere. It made Stiles swallow thickly.  


Rolling his head to face him he smirked at Derek and tried for his best bedroom eyes. "I do love noodles." he didn't have to wait too long for Derek to catch up on his innuendo and his smirk grew, when Derek's cheeks turned a bashful pink. "Why Sourwolf, I didn't know you were shy..."  


"I'm not shy, you're just a pig." the 'wolf said before he stood up and went to Stiles kitchen. All the way followed by Stiles laughter. "I hate you." he stated loud enough for Stiles to hear and noticed how his own heartbeat tumbled with how untrue it was. Good thing Stiles was human.  


Derek took the tupperware out of the fridge and reheated a plate for Stiles. Before he went back into the living room, he grabbed two bottles of water. Placing the plate on Stiles coffee table, cutlery already sticking in the Pasta, he deliberately threw the water bottle at him. "Here, you invalid."  


"Aww, you shouldn't have." Stiles said, smelling like a happy drunk and smiling at Derek fondly, just a moment before he was digging into the food, letting out a pornographic moan. "This is so good, you need to do this all the time."  


"What? Cook? I do that every day, Stiles, you're just never home to witness." was the answer he got. He turned towards Derek with an innocent puppy dog look. "Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault you work all the time." Somewhere in the back of Stiles mind, he was aware that they sounded like a married couple. And that was a train of thought he gladly watched rolling away without him. At least as long as Derek was sitting right there.  


He hadn't really had time to come to terms with his worry about Derek and why he was so afraid to let him be on his own. At the moment, he was just content that Derek didn't want to go back home to New York, or to Cora who was in Portland apparently.  


It was silent for a while, except for the TV and Stiles eating Derek's Pasta, which was really fucking good. "You do know, that I'm thankful you got me out of there, right?" the 'wolf said earnestly, he tried to make eye contact with Stiles for a moment, before giving up.  


Stiles ate the last scoop and put the plate down, picking at loose skin on one of his fingers. He had gotten better and didn't constantly bite his nails when he was nervous, but he still had that habit and he got an inkling it wouldn't go away any time soon. "Of course I know, Derek, you don't need to thank me. It's my job to save people from crazy killers, why would I make an exception with you?" _when he was a priority_. Stiles knew, if he had to choose between a civilian and Derek, he would always go and save Derek first. He hated himself a bit for that, because he wasn't normally a selfish person, so being selfish for one thing, person, wasn't a bad track record he thought.  


"Because I'm not human and the majority of this population would rather see me dead if they knew." Derek said, looking at the screen, but Stiles knew he wasn't really watching the show.  


"Maybe, but I am who I am and if I decide you are human enough to be saved over and over again, I will do just that. Fuck those Hunters or anyone who labeled you as a threat. You're not, Derek. There are humans out there way more dangerous than you and yes, I count myself to be one of them." his mouth had gotten away with him and he groaned inwardly. He could have held a neon sign stating ' _Let me be your knight in shining armor!_ ' at this point and still be less obvious.  


"Stiles...please tell me how you knew where I was." Derek was staring intently at him again and Stiles resolve broke. Fuck it all to hell. It was no news, that he was awkward and probably pretty desperate when it came to other people.  


This time he groaned out loud and hid his face behind his hands, slumping backwards into the couch again. Head resting on the back, he looked at his ceiling when his hands fell to the side. "It's so embarrassing, I might die while telling you." as he said this, he heard a slight chuckle from his left.  
"Okay, so, we obviously didn't stay in touch and I actually had no clue how to contact you without it being kind of weird. We never had a tight friendship, it was more of a 'You save me, I save you' kind of thing. But I was worried, I admit, with Kate being out there still alive, however that worked and Monroe was also not far. So, I told Agent McCall about my concerns and he allowed me to get Danny to keep tabs on you. I'm sorry, I know it sounds creepy, but I was never really involved, it was Danny who filtered it to me. Except he didn't really get how real the threat was and got lazy over the years. He lost sight of you and well, here we are now. Please don't kill me." he held up his hands in a protective manner and looked apologetic towards Derek.  


Who just looked extremely stunned. "You were worried about me?" Derek asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't look angry or ready to kill Stiles, so he lowered his hands.  


"Sorry, have you met yourself? I'm worried about you all the damn time!" he said, he couldn't believe that was all Derek had grasped from his super weird confession. He was still being stared at. It was starting to get unnerving.  


Derek cocked his head to the side, still looking at him, like he tried to figure out a complex puzzle.  
"Do you keep tabs on all your other friends, too?" was what the Werewolf finally wanted to know.  


Unable to stop himself, he gulped nervously. "I know I should say yes, but that would be a lie and I'm not in any condition to pull that off without you noticing." Stiles was not really ready to let this be Honesty Day, too sleep deprived, still slightly tipsy and no time to process it on his own, why he had done this at all. To lead this conversation somewhere else, he stood and started to take his work clothes off. The jacket landed a bit rumbled on the backside of his chair and he loosened his tie more than he already had, so he could open a few more buttons of his slim fit dress shirt.  
He was about to take the tie off over his head, when someone hauled him forwards with it.  


Derek stood in front of him, maybe half a foot away. "Don't run away from me, when I'm just getting answers out of you." There was heat in his eyes, when they locked with Stiles'.  


Stiles swallowed hard, the close proximity making him nervous and apparently aroused.  
"I want you to take into account, that I haven't had sex since College and whatever you're about to smell is your own damn fault, because frankly this was a very sexual gesture." he said, licking his lips slowly and saw Derek followed that motion with his eyes.  


"Good." was all that Derek said in return and crashed their lips together in a not quite painful, but neither fully pleasing kiss. It was exactly what Stiles would've thought Derek would go for. Okay, he had fantasized a lot about this moment and he was proud of how accurate his daydreams were.  


Their kiss turned softer and languished, Stiles hand buried in Derek's hair, while Derek got a hold on his hip with his left hand. The Werewolf kissed his jaw and neck, making him sigh in contentment.  


Derek brought up enough space between them to look him in the eyes. "You care about me." he stated and Stiles gave him a firm nod in return, holding his gaze. "More than you care about anyone else." again a nod in return. "You love me."  


Stiles wasn't sure about that one, he always thought it was a small crush and he just suddenly got more protective because he didn't stay in contact with Derek. He was probably wrong, so he answered as best he could. "I thinks so, yeah." his heartbeat was firm throughout his sentence and Derek smiled at him.  


When the 'wolf took his hand and put it over his pulse point, he was a bit thrown, but it made sense as soon as Derek started talking. "I missed you a lot and I didn't know how to talk to you either. I didn't want to impose. But this last three weeks here, seeing you regularly, even though most of those times you pass out on the couch, got me thinking." he kissed Stiles again. "I do love you, too."  
Stiles could feel how steady Derek's heartbeat was, but when he smiled at Derek happily, it did a somersault. Before Stiles could comment, he was kissed again. "Shut up."  


°

It's been a month and a half since Danny had seen Stiles, other than in their briefings and on those occasions he was firmly ignored, so he was surprised, when he got a visit from him.  


"Hey." Stiles said in greeting, as he slipped through the door and shut it behind him. "So, we should talk."  


He turned around in his chair and faced Stiles. "Am I allowed to apologize now?" he asked, eyes searching Stiles face for any indication to what he intended with his visit exactly.  


Stiles looked like he was sorry. "Look, Danny, I might still be mad in some way, but I know I was an asshole in that situation, I said something I really shouldn't have. I do trust you to have my back. But you have no idea what- I mean, Derek means a lot to me and the thought of losing him, even though we had this precaution didn't do me any good. Can we forget about it and move on?"  


Danny took a deep breath, this was not what he had anticipated. "Sure. For what it's worth, I'm still sorry. It won't happen again."  


He got a huge smile in return, it did border on creepy. "Yeah, I know." just as Danny thought his colleague was about to end the conversation, he saw Stiles opening his mouth again. "Just for the record, you don't have to watch Derek's movements anymore, we uh- we'll stay in contact from now on, so it's not necessary." his face was tomato red after he said this and Danny had to laugh.  


"You're totally fucking." his voice flat, that earned him a loud and heartfelt laugh.  


"Danny, you have _no_ idea. So _hard_. And so often, in so many different positions, can't believe my luck." Stiles said, still cackling while he made his way out of Danny's office.  


"Fuck off, I hate you, he's so hot." this was graced with more cackling outside.  


"All mine!" he heard Stiles say and he chuckled when he turned around to continue his work. He had to collect some information before they left to Nevada. This time, Danny would accompany their small division. He was equal parts anxious and elated.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Seeing as all of the mentioning of gruesome things done by humans to our lycanthophic friends happens here,  
> I just want to tell you, it's not a requirement to read in order to have the full story.  
> It can be a more action-y addition, with slight explanation why no one got arrested and there is so much death going on.
> 
> Have fun!

  


  


  


  


Thanks to Danny, eventually, they found out where Derek had to be and making sure it was all taken care of, Rafael went with Stiles.  


Seeing as Stiles was more slender and shorter than the senior Agent, he was the one going in through the attic window, later opening the backdoor for McCall. That was the plan anyway.  


Stiles was heavily armed, expecting Kate Argent somewhere along the way. She was going down, this time for real.  


What he didn't anticipate were five woman, all strapped on gynecologist chairs, all Werewolves.  
At first he couldn't comprehend what was happening, but then he saw one of the two men there with them, zipping up his jeans. He didn't really think about it, as he shot him, followed close by the other guy.  


All five of those women looked terrified and were crying. Two were pregnant, at least showing enough that Stiles could see. "Fuck, what the hell?" he went to the nearest of the five and wanted to free her, but she sobbed and shook her head.  


"Just kill me, please, I don't want to live like this." she said and her eyes made Stiles uncomfortable, a pleading stare. He had to look away and caught sight of a monitor. On it were children displayed. They looked just as broken.  


"Ma'am, I'm not here to harm you in any way. This is a rescue mission. We will find your Pack and you can be with them. Your Alpha should be able to take your memories if needed." he tried to reassure them, because they all looked at him pleadingly.  


"There is no one left. They took them all. We've been here for years. Watching them kill. Please. Every time I close my eyes..." another one said and damn it, Stiles knew exactly what she meant. He still had nightmares from Void. Seeing himself kill Allison or twisting the sword inside Scott...and all those other innocent people whose names he didn't even knew. Their faces are clear as day.  


"We can find a stable Pack for you, one that'll take you in and there has to be a therapist in the know, if you are against losing what you know." he said, his voice encouraging. "I'm going to let you out of here. Although it would be good to know, why they let you watch those children."  


While he opened those chains, he told Rafael through his earpiece the situation.  


"Those are ours. They impregnated us, over and over again. Human children went away, but those who were like us...stayed here." the one on the other end said. She was sprayed with blood and that was Stiles fault.  


"Okay...what were they doing to them?" Stiles asked, but he had an inkling he didn't really want to know. As if on cue they started crying again and looked away from him.  


"Werewolf children heal. Very fast. They brought some men over. Sometimes woman." the one next to him said, breathing harshly.  


"Okay, I get the picture..." Stiles said faintly, bile and anger rising alike. Anger winning out.  


He release the last one and told them to stay until he or another Agent came back, just to be safe that there weren't other Hunters. Stiles was pretty sure they wouldn't be alive in the next ten minutes after he left the room.  


It was a two-story house, so the kids had to be on the first or ground floor, seeing as they had actual windows, although tactically taped.  


Climbing down the stairs, he recognized how silent everything was, if other Hunters were here, they had to have heard the gunshots. But no one had stormed in guns blazing and those kids on the screen didn't seem fazed by it either.  


He reached the first floor, one Hunter in the hall, was down as soon as he could grab for whatever he wanted to get a hold of. Stiles went from room to room, mostly to discover catatonic children.  
In the last one were two Hunters, one occupied with a small girl and the other one filming with his phone. Stiles didn't give them a chance to even recognize he was in the room too. He took the girl, wrapped up in blankets and put her in one of the other rooms with the children, same age as her.  


Those people weren't human, they were monsters. Whatever they had in their fucked up brain, made it easy for Stiles to just execute them. Who the fuck cared with those guys anyway?  


The ground floor looked like their living space, still no sign of Derek. Two Hunters were asleep in their bedroom. Stiles didn't bother waking them up. This was bound to be a messy shit show from the start. He had his reasons, why only McCall was with him.  


Once he secured the ground floor as well, he let Rafael in. "There are five woman in the attic, rape victims probably tortured as well, Werewolves, so no evidence. First floor rooms full of children, also Werewolves." he stated clinically, not dwelling too long on what he saw. "Derek's nowhere to be found at this point. I got two targets in the attic, three on the first floor and two on the ground."  


"Do we need to burn the house down, once we get all their victims out?" Rafael asked and Stiles wasn't sure if he meant it or not. Just as Stiles wanted to answer, the door swung open and in walked Kate Argent with two other Hunters.  


"Hello handsome, long time no see." she said directed to Stiles. Rafael didn't even hesitate and shot both guys, knowing his bullets won't do anything to Kate.  


Without answering, because this was no action movie with long speeches for the villain, Stiles grabbed his gun, laden with Wolfsbane bullets, special concoction, thanks to Deaton. She wasn't even able to grab for her own gun or lunge at him. He shot her in the chest two times and once in her head. Kate didn't move again and Stiles went over to feel for her pulse, just to be sure. He was about to ask Rafael to stay with her, seeing as she has escaped too many times, including death, when he saw a mostly hidden door.  


"They got a basement. Of fucking course. Please stay with Kate, I don't want to be surprised by yet another stunt in her defeating all odds and therefore death." he said, as he made his way over and opened it. The door lead to a staircase.  


When he reached the next door, he couldn't hear anything again. He kicked it down and pointed his gun immediately at the Hunters there. "FBI, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, FACE DOWN, ON THE GROUND, DON'T MOVE!" Stiles shouted. "Hands where I can see them. No sudden movements!"  


For a split second he looked around the room and saw fresh blood and limbs hanging from racks. He was too late. Fuck those guys. Headshot for all of them. Those beasts didn't deserve to live. Given a trial they would either ruck up a story about the bad, bad Werewolves or plead insanity.  


He looked at Derek and when their eyes met, he couldn't hide his relieved breath.  
Stiles had never been so glad in his entire life, to see Derek, even though he was drenched in blood. He was breathing and that was all that counted. Although his face looked like he was hurting.  


"Fuck, wait, I'll get you out of there." he said, as he walked over to Derek. Almost touching his wrists and Derek wolfed out, resulting in startling him away.  


"Don't touch me! Turn it off first." Derek said through gritted teeth and Stiles understood. He would've probably gotten fried if he had touched Derek for just a moment. It made his heart lurch, to know that even in this state, Derek wanted to protect him.  


"Are you hurt somewhere? This is a lot of blood." he asked, not even trying to hide his reaction to that.  


"It's not mine," Derek said, visibly gulping. "One of them must have the keys to those chains."

Stiles really didn't want to search the bodies and said so, although he was already on the way to find those keys. They made jokes and when Stiles saw Derek smile, he knew they would be okay eventually. Whatever happened here in this slaughter house, it would become just a blip in their life's.  


He was just extremely glad he had bothered Danny a few hours ago. He didn't want to know what would've greeted him, if he had gotten here just a bit later. It was a fucking miracle.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but everytime I added more, it grossed me out so much I had to cut it.  
> Hope you still enjoyed it :)
> 
> Hugs & cookies for all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! ^.^  
> here, have a cookie, I love you for reading everything so far :*  
> Feedback would be nice :)
> 
> The next chapter is about what went on, while Derek was strung up and waiting to die.  
> Basically Stiles being a hero and doing his job A+.  
> It is also more detailed about how fucked up the hunters were.
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night! <3


End file.
